


Ice princes and princess

by summrgirl244



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summrgirl244/pseuds/summrgirl244
Summary: You had a crush on Yuuri since you were kids, but never told him. Now he finally came home after five long years, but still has yet to talk to you. That is, till just like how the triplets did with him, put a video of you on the internet. And a certain russian steps in to get you on the ice.





	1. Chapter 1

Five years, that’s how long it has been since I last seen him. Five years and not a single word, at least not to me. Yet Yuko told me a couple days ago that he had came back, but I haven’t seen him yet. Was he avoiding me? Did he not want to see me? Or forgot I even exist? “Hey there!” Looking up I smile when I see Yuko standing behind the counter. She as always was smiling brightly at me, leaning forward. I pull of my jacket, underneath was a black tanktop topped with a red loose t-shirt. 

 

“Hey Yuko! Here just for the normal time.” I call to her before standing up and making my way to the rink. We have always been together, the four of us. Yuko, Takeshi, Yuuri, and I. The only one to leave was Yuuri. Though I could tell my friends were happy, especially after the triplets came along. I was made their godmother, and helped with them as much as I could. While they worked the ice rink, I sometimes came in as a teacher for any kids wanting to learn the basics for ice skating along with Yuko. Besides that, all there were odd jobs that I could find and do. It never really mattered to me, as long as I had enough to support myself, and have enough time to skate. 

 

Not that I minded, they were a bit mischievous, but I may be to blamed for that. Just as I skated to the middle, I hear music start to play. There with a small radio was Loop, who smiled brightly up at me.

 

“Can you skate to this song again?” She begged and that made me smile a bit more before skimming my hand up my side, the signature move I used to teach the girls that I was about to start my skating. Closing my eyes, I could see it now. The movements, the beat, the music flowing. My arms moved above my head as I moved, before turning to do my first jump. A simple toe loop before balancing on one leg. Skating back before doing a sudden twist, turning into a twirl. 

 

My emotions were vanishing, with each twirl, my thoughts blending in with my movements. All that mattered was now, was doing something I loved. Nothing else mattered, not even Yuuri. Finally the music stopped, my breathing heavy. Everything came back into focus as I hear clapping and turn to see the triplets with Takeshi. “Jeez I never heard you dance to that song. Also kind of strange for skating isn’t it?” He called to me as I came closer. At that I laugh and roll my shoulders. “When am I not strange?” I shot back and he ruffled my hair. “Set an example for the girls will ya? At least you're not chubby like Yuuri, now he got bigger than me!” 

 

My smile waned a bit, I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was obvious. “Well I’ll try to not let them become too crazy. Right girls?” I turn my attention to the girls who were jumping over each other. “Hey Auntie (y/n) why don’t you skate in competitions?”

“Yeah you are just as good as any of them!”

“Maybe even better!” 

Their statements were loud and it took me a moment to process what they had said since they had talked almost all at once and so fast. Honestly it was scary sometimes how they were able to do those things. “Well because I like only doing it for fun. Competitions, it’s them judging you, and that is something I don’t like. Unless I’m enjoying it, what’s the point right? Now, who wants to learn to skate?”

 

~two hours later~

I sigh as I pull the skates off my feet. “Auntie (y/n) stay for dinner! Mom made a lot of food!” Axel demanded, pulling on my arm, before another pair of hands pulled on my other. “We can show you the video of Yuuri!” Then I was being pulled back, being pulled by all three of them. “STAY!” They all whined before a loud shout covered their begging and there was Yuko. “Girls she has to go! She has her own plans. We will have her come for dinner another day!” She chides them before pulling two of them off me. I almost collapsed as Loop still was holding on my arm. 

 

“I’ll come tomorrow, alright?” I promise them with a weak smile before giving Yuko a ‘thank you I thought i was going to be dragged away’ look. I pull my shoes on before doing the same with my pink jacket. Which matched my shoes. “Alright I’m heading out! See you guys tomorrow!” I gave all three of my god daughter’s chubby cheeks kisses before giving Yuko a hug. They waved at me as I walked out of the rink. 

 

As the cold air hit me, it came to me. Wasn’t it a bit warming earlier? Looking up, there it was, snow! Looking around….alright there isn’t anyone. Yuko probably went to get help with getting the triplets ready for dinner. I close my eyes and stick my tongue out. This was how I made my wishes, once a snowflake would land on my tongue, I would make it, and it would come true. Or at least that was what my mother told me when I was little. Finally the small cold feeling came onto my tongue. Please let me see Yuuri soon. Once I finished my wish I opened (e/c) eyes to meet a pair of blue ones.

 

I let out a shriek and jump back. “Oh! Sorry sorry! I did not mean to frighten you!” The man waves his hands in the air with a smile. Wait...was that a russian accent? What was someone from Russia doing here? “What was that you were doing? With your tongue?” 

 

“Oh uh...I was making a wish.” I explained to him with a shrug. “All I did was wait for a snowflake to hit my tongue and wish on it.” He looked interested and closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out as well. We stood there for a while before a big fluffy snowflake falls onto his tongue and he closed his mouth. A few seconds past before his eyes opened again and he smiled brightly at me. “What was your wish?” I asked and he waved a finger in front of me. “It won’t come true if I told you now would it?” He replied before a bark caught my attention. Looking down I saw a poodle and gasp. “Oh! Is this your dog? It looks like the same breed as Victor was.” I kneeled down, just to be tackled by the dog. Laughing I fall back and rub at the dog’s fur. “There is a dog named Victor? Little piggy?” The stranger asked, looking down at me.    
  


“Well...there was. He was Yuuri’s dog, but he died before he came back.” I explained, looking down at the ground. Victor was such a good dog, he shouldn’t have died so early…”wait did you just call me a piggy?” The stranger realized his mistake and laughed. “Oh yes, cause of your jacket and shoes, they are pink, like a piglet, and you are really small too…” He trailed off as he must have realized I was glaring at him. Rule number 1 when it came to me, never bring up my height. “Wait...what time is it?” I asked him, looking up in alarm. “Uh...20:30?” I jump up and pat the dog one more time. “Shoot, I’m gonna be later. Well it was...uh...nice to meet you but I must go! Bye!” I race off, riding the railing down the stairs to the bridge. 

 

I couldn’t be later to my shift at the bar! It was one of the best little jobs I had!

 

~next day~

Ugh, who was calling me so early in the morning? I opened one eye, blindly reaching for my phone that was on the charger. Finally I found the object and opened it. Yuko? I open it and hold it to my ear. “Yes?” I moan out, rolling onto my side. “(Y/N)!!!!! YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW! THE GIRLS RECORDED YOU LIKE THEY DID WITH YUURI AND NOW THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!” Yuko yells into my ear, making me flinch. “Wait...what? Who?” I rub at my face pulling on a shirt and pants. “Victor! Victor Nikiforov!”

“....Who?”

"Victor Nikiforov! The famous male ice skater who won gold?! The guy both Yuuri and I have looked up to our whole lives?!" I froze at that, remembering how she and Yuuri use to freak over a certain Russian. A Russian...oh god. 

I slam the door open and run outside, taking off down the street. It couldn't be, it couldn't! I was out of breath when I finally reached the ice rink, leaning against the counter. "Oh there you are!" That voice...I look up, and there he was. The stranger from last night, and standing right next to him...was Yuuri. "Starting today Miss (y/n) I am your coach, and you will be competing in the female division." I slumped to the ground, my (h/c) bangs falling into my eyes as Yuko raises over. "(y/n)? (y/n) are you ok?" 

"Wha...wha...WHAT?!"


	2. Face to face

“Alright Yuuri all you got to do to get onto the ice is loose all that weight!” I hear Victor exclaim, but couldn’t see since I was slumped down over the table. “Uh…(y/n)? Sweetie would you like a pork cutlet bowl?” I hear Yuuri’s mother ask me gently, shaking my shoulder. As soon as I entered she had seemed to realize that I had gone into shock, and had to help me get through the door and take my shoes off before making my way to a table. Even then it took me forever to get there.

 

So this is how a deer feels like when it has been caught in a pair of headlights, except this was a long never ending car heading at me. “I’ll just bring you a pork cutlet bowl.” She decided and got up heading to the kitchen. “Oh? (y/n) you like pork cutlet bowls as well?” Hearing that, I finally raise my head and meet Victor’s excited gaze.  

 

“Yes, that’s what I ate whenever I came here with Yuuri.” Victor clapped his hands. “Oh? How long have you two known each other?” I glance at Yuuri who has even really spoke to me since the ice rink. He said an awkward hello but besides that, nothing.

 

“Since we were in elementary.” He finally says, looking over me. “We went to the same schools, she would help me with homework, and we both would go to the rink every time we could together…” He smiled and I felt a familiar warmth feeling my cheeks. “Oh? Then how long have you two been dating?” 

 

Both of us jump and turn to look at the ever smiling Russian. 

 

“Wait us?”

 

“Never!”

 

Yuri and I say at the same time, making the man raise an eyebrow. “Oh? Not at all? That is a bit disappointing to me. It would have been cute story.” He whined almost like a little child and rests his chin on his arms. “Oh well, that gives me a little information I need to know as you two coach.” 

 

“Uh...bringing that up, I don’t skate in competitions.” I tell Victor, crossing my arms. The russian man’s eyes widened and he sat up again, leaning close, maybe a bit too close. I leaned back and glanced at Yuuri. Was this normal? He smiled weakly, which I took as a yes. “How can you not? Your skating is beautiful! You have much potential like Yuuri!” He points at the boy next to me before shaking his head. "Yes I understand that, but that is not why I don't want to skate. I love it yes, just as much as Yuko does." Yes I must bring Yuko into this, she has after all been the one who introduced both Yuuri and myself to the very idea of ice skating plus Victor. "I teach it, and I like improving it, but it is not good enough to be used in a competition. I'll be the first one out." 

 

"Then you practice with me. Before you know it you will be great skater. You have confidence within you (y/n). We just have to draw it out and show it to the world. I saw the video-"

 

"The video was taken when I thought only my friends were there! Skating in front of millions of people is out of the question!" I shot back before he could even finish speaking. He sighed and crossed his arms, silent for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and met my gaze with a cool one. “I can not force you to skate….but… you no skate, I won’t be Yuuri’s coach.” 

 

“What?!”

 

Again both Yuuri and I jump to our feet and yell at him. Victor actually flinches and rubs at his ears a little. “That is black mail! You have to be Yuuri’s coach! He has idolized y-” Suddenly Yuuri’s hand clamped down over my mouth silencing me from finishing my sentence and he turned red. “(y/n)! Don’t tell him!” He whispers to me, a begging look in his eyes. His first words….his first words to me this whole time. The room suddenly goes silent and everything stops. “....(y/n)? (y/n) are you alright?” Yuuri tries to hold onto me but I push him away. 

 

“Am I alright? Am I alright?! Is that all you have to say to me Yuuri?!” I scream at him, pushing him away from me. “For five years! FIVE YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME HOME! TO EMAIL ME! CALL ME! HELL EVEN A TEXT! NOTHING! NOW YOU WANNA ASK ME IF I AM ALRIGHT?!” The tears clouded my vision and I rub at my face. No, no I could not get emotional right now. I need to tell him, I need to get everything off my chest. How much more pain will be here? How much more longing and heart break? How much more waiting and staring at the phone? Checking emails just to see no important or ones I wanted to see there? How much time and effort put into trying to get even near him wasted because he quickly vanishes once again out of my reach.

 

“I thought I was your best friend! I was the one who supported and called you whenever you were down. Helped you improve your moves! Helped make the costumes! Everything! But since then...since that night...you couldn’t even tell me that you were coming home? I had to find that out from Yuko! Do you know how embarrassing or upsetting that was for me? DO YOU?!” 

 

Yuuri just stood there, silent and still, his hands still have raised to reach out to hold me. Yet I could see it, the tears, finally reaching him. “(y/n)....” 

 

“No! I’m tired of the excuses! I’ll skate! You hear me Yuuri!? I’ll skate but it is not for you anymore!” I turn to look at Victor who was watching with an amused and interested look in his eyes. “You want to be my coach? Find, you will be my coach. Know this though, I don’t give a damn about scores. I will skate how I want to skate and that is it.”

  
Victor nodded before standing up. “Sounds good to me, pork cutlet bowls should be here soon. I think you must want your’s in your new room upstairs (y/n) da?” I can’t even look at Yuuri now, yet I can hear him shuffling and rubbing at his face. “Yes, goodnight.” I close the sliding door behind me after stepping out. Finally, once again Victor’s words hit me again. “Wait...new room? What the hell happened to my place?!


End file.
